


One Fuck Up Is All It Takes

by kobraboi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Fake Dating, I dont know what to tag, Kinda?, M/M, Tags to be added, They are teens after all, autistic kageyama, idk - Freeform, implied autistic kageyama, tsukishima is a jerk but he gets better, very awkward, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobraboi/pseuds/kobraboi
Summary: AAAAHHHHHH finally, friehghergdont mind me just gon vibe here lmao uhaeqgi just rly want to do this~~kagetsui is one of my fav ships and i wanted to do something w it~i did some art for this fic on twitter~ @/kobraboii
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	One Fuck Up Is All It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAHHHHHH finally, friehgherg  
> dont mind me just gon vibe here lmao uhaeqg  
> i just rly want to do this~~  
> kagetsui is one of my fav ships and i wanted to do something w it~
> 
> i did some art for this fic on twitter~ @/kobraboii

“Tsukishima Kei. Either you get uglier, or die. If a girl approaches me one more time to ask me for your number or your relationship status, I will lose it.” 

Here they were again. 

Yamaguchi stared at him, seeming legitimately annoyed, which was a rare sight - one the blond, as his best friend, was “lucky” to witness. 

“Yes, because I enjoy all of that attention,” Tsukishima replied sarcastically.

“Don’t sass me, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi started before letting out a long sigh and relaxing. “Listen, we need to do something about this.”

“Is it because you're jealous?” he snickered, holding his arms up in defense once Yamaguchi shot him a glare. 

“I just feel sorry for those girls pining over an asshole like you,” the other protested, lightly hitting Kei’s side.

“Their fault for judging me for my looks.” 

“Get off of your high horse, please,” Yamaguchi sighed. 

Tsukishima responded with a simple hum, leaning back on his arm. The two had set up on top of the roof, having gotten into the habit of trying to find a place where they could eat lunch alone. They preferred it that way, enjoying the privacy. 

“I'm honestly as annoyed as you are, if not more,” the blond stated, rolling his eyes at Yamaguchi's incredulous look. Personally, he didn’t necessarily care for his looks. He barely paid attention to them. People said that he got lucky with his appearance, but why did that matter? It sounded like it should be a good thing, but to Tsukishima, getting confessed to at least once every 2 weeks was more of a hassle than a compliment. And the worst part? No matter how much he rejected others, they kept becoming more determined and pushier, going out of their way to gain his attention. He would be met with a love letter almost every day. _Annoying._ “I'm trying to act nice towards them, but I don’t want any drama around me. Honestly, I should get an Oscar for that.” 

Yamaguchi gave him a look before rolling his eyes and smiling. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe you should try actually _being_ nice instead? You might even find it enjoyable!” Suddenly, he froze, slowly turning over to Tsukishima, a huge grin crawling across his face. Kei knew that face. It was the same face that suggested watching all High School Musical movies at four AM. “I have an idea~”

“My best friend senses are telling me that whatever you're going to say will make me regret ever getting close to you,” Tsukishima said, staring at Yamaguchi. He’s sure that a slightly annoyed look overtook his face as the trauma-inducing tune of “We’re All In This Together” started playing in the back of his mind. He tuned it out. 

“Come on! Awh, _you called me your best friend~_ ” Yamaguchi grinned for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. With sparkling eyes, he held up his hand and suggested, “What if.... you fake date someone? Okay- no- don’t look at me like that, let me finish!” Yamaguchi paused, watching the blond with narrowed eyes. 

Tsukishima stared back before sighing and gesturing for him to go on. 

“Okay! So. You can just... Ask someone to fake date you? And once you tell the girls that you’re taken, they’ll leave you alone! At least most of them, right? And you won't have to be all lovey-dovey or anything! You just need someone else to confirm that you are dating..” he trailed off, his gaze never leaving Tsukishima, who looked like he was foolish enough to consider the idea, or possibly rethinking his decision to be Yamaguchi's friend. It was always so hard to tell the difference. 

Kei looked away from him, letting out a sigh as he packed his bento. The idea didn’t seem too bad, but... 

“That’s stupid,” the blond finally said.

Yamaguchi huffed at that. “It's not, though! Consider this: they’ll leave you alone, and it's not like you were planning on having a real relationship any time soon anyway.” 

“... That’s true, but still. I've seen enough TV dramas to know that this will end badly.” 

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, “Yeah sure, because TV dramas reflect reality so, so well.” 

“Okay, I see your point. Still, I think this is just asking for trouble.” 

“And I think that you just have too big of an ego to ask someone for help,” Yamaguchi smiled, leaning back against the wall and grabbing his own bento. 

“Well, can't you be my fake boyfriend?” He asked, glancing over the roof, seeing a small group of kids near the vending machine, probably first years, he assumed, due to how they immediately left once kageyama came into the picture. Does he drink milk every break? Tsukishima is pretty sure he sees him every day.

“Nope, too obvious, no one is stupid enough to believe that we’re actually dating.” Yamaguchi waved his hand dismissively. Getting the blonds attention back to him.

“They don't really strike me as smart enough to figure that out.” Tsukishima scoffed,earning a punch on his shoulder. He crossed his arms petulantly.

“ _Tsukki,_ ” Yamaguchi scolded, “ _be nice!_ ” 

“Then who would be able to help?” the blond quickly changed the subject, slowly becoming less opposed to the idea as he thought through all of the pros and cons of this, well, con.

Tadashi rolled his eyes at the poor attempt of deceiving him. “Well, I’m sure the volleyball club could help! Since you don't have any other friends.” 

“Well, definitely not Daichi and Sugawara. They have their own rom-com going on.” 

“Hmm, Asahi is a no... I don’t think he’s even capable of lying.” 

“I would ask Tanaka and Nishinoya over my dead body. Also, Kiyoko is out of the question because of them too,” Tsukishima added.

“Ennoshita?” Yamaguchi continued the list as he wrapped up his bento, putting it aside and getting a bit more comfortable, crossing his legs over the other, turning over to tsukishima.

“He would definitely be against it, and the other second years are too afraid of him to even consider it.” Tsukishima also adjusted himself, glancing over to his phone to make sure they didn't miss the bell by accident. Wouldn't be the first time.

With a hum of agreement Yamaguchi glanced away, a small frown on his face as he pondered. “Yachi?” He carried on.

Tsukishima seemed to consider it just for a second before letting out a sigh. “The girls would murder her. I don’t want to get her into trouble. She's the only sane one in the club.” He said, slightly disappointed, It could have probably worked out with her, she is sweet, smart and actually cute. But he didn't want to risk her getting possibly hurt because of him. She's one of the people who can distract all the idiots in his club, letting him have at least a bit of peace.

Tsukishima sighed exaggeratedly, saying, “Well, guess there's no one then. What a disaster.” 

Yamaguchi blinked at him. “Really?” 

“Yep.” 

The shorter male narrowed his eyes. “Hinata.” 

“I’d rather watch all the shrek movies with you.” 

Ymaguchi took a mental note of that suggestion before continuing. “Then...” 

Tsukishima turned to him with a glare, “No.” 

“I mean, in all honesty, I don’t think Kageyama is that bad of a choice! You are tutoring him after all, so maybe you could say it's for payback?” He started explaining, waving his hands around as he did so. ”Plus, in school, he’s either alone, asleep, or too intimidating for anyone to talk to, so I doubt people would bother him with questions.'' Yamaguchi tried to argue. It actually seemed like a perfect solution, but... 

“I'm not asking the king for help. Especially with this. What if people demand proof?? Like, holding hands... or even something worse??” 

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but laugh at such a naive way of putting it. “Something worse? Like a ki-” 

“ _Don’t_ you _dare_ finish that sentence.” 

“Okay, okay. Anyways, I feel like Kageyama would be the least awkward about it? Like- no okay, generally he is awkward, but the guy doesn’t care about anything other than volleyball, so even if you were to hold hands, he would probably be inattentive about it,” Tadashi insisted, nudging Tsukki’s shoulder with a smug grin. “Plus, come on~ I’ve seen you two get closer and closer~ Pff-” Yamaguchi quickly backed away, laughing. “Hah, oh my god, okay, okay, you don’t have to glare at me like that!” 

Tsukishima huffed, “I still think it’s a bad idea.” 

“It's worth a try, though! If he agrees, great! If he doesn’t, you could always ask Hinata-” 

The bell rang, granting Tsukishima the opportunity to get up and escape the awkward conversation, Quickly moving towards the stairs.

Yamaguchi followed suit, continuing, “Ask him after practice. Those two stay longer, which means no one to get in the way” he quickly follows his friend, inside the school, skipping a couple of steps to catch up. “I’ll stay with you”

“Whatever.” a pause. “thanks.”

/ / / 

“Alright! We’re heading out now!” Tanaka shouted, hands in his pockets as he walked out of the gym, a grin plastered on his face as per usual.

“Don't forget to lock up!” Sugawara followed, waving all of them off. 

“And don’t stay here for too long! Rest is also very important!” Daichi added, knowing that the advice would fly over their heads anyway. Still worth a try.

Asahi was about to follow suit, before noticing two others staying behind. “Oh? Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, are you two staying? You two are usually the first ones to leave!” 

Yamaguchi smiled at his upperclassman, replying, “Ah, Shimada was too busy today, so I asked Tsukki to help me practice a bit more! He might as well practice his receives too.” 

“Yamaguchi. Shut up.” Tsukishima tried, it was too late. He could already feel Daichi’s proud grin radiate from miles away. That didn’t sit right with him. 

“Oh, that’s new. Well, good luck!” Asahi waved before walking out hurriedly to catch up with the other third years. His mood seemingly lifted up.

“You two are staying?” Hinata asked immediately after the ace left. Tsukishima could hear the excitement in the shorter's voice. He wasn’t a fan of that, and the desire to wipe that pleased look off of his face was growing by the minute. 

Before Yamaguchi could reply, Tsukishima interrupted, “Unlike you, I actually practice my blocking,” ending his statement with his chin tilted, making him look down at the ginger with a teasing smirk on his face.

Hinata let out an inhuman sound, replying with offense clear in his voice. “Good luck practicing your blocking alone then, Stingyshima!” What a lame comeback. 

Tsukishima grinned wider, covering his mouth with a snicker. “Oh? Too scared that I’ll block all of your spikes?” he asked, his eyes darting over to Kageyama who was also standing on the court. He didn’t seem too interested in the conversation though, seemingly in his own world... 

Which meant that he was thinking about volleyball. 

Hinata grinned. “Ohh~ Is that a challenge?” His face shone as bright as the sun, no mischief in his voice whatsoever. He wanted a friendly competition. Ew. Tsukishima wrinkled his nose in disgust, already regretting staying.

Kageyama seemed to finally snap out of it, looking over, his face unreadable. The usual frown was gone, giving him a neutral look. That was the most Tsukishima has seen Kageyama emote, ever. Whatever, it didn't really matter to Tsukishima anyway.

As Tsukishima looked at the other boy, he could see where Yamaguchi was coming from. He doubted the King would be awkward, he probably wouldn’t even care. Dating him- fake dating him didn’t seem all that bad. He doubted he would have to interact with him more than he already did, especially since they attended the same club. 

“Whatever. Now, are we going to practice, or do you two just want to stand around doing nothing? Don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t be surprised,” he smiled, looking back down at the Hinata. Tsukishima always loved pointing out his height, since it always set him off. And really, everyone knew that it was his job to annoy as many people as possible. 

Hinata blabbered out something about making Tsukishima eat his words before leaving. Tsukishima felt a nudge to his side. Glancing back, he noticed Yamaguchi, grinning. “Your comebacks are kinda off today. Distracted~?” Before he could say something, or better yet, punch Yamaguchi, the latter ran off, taking one of the volleyballs.

Tsukishima frowned, glancing over to the King, who suddenly averted his gaze from the blond. Kei shrugged it off before going to the other side of the court, getting ready to practice. 

/ / / 

“Hey, King.” 

Kageyama snapped, “What?” 

Tsukishima scoffed before grinning, “Oh? Is it the time of the month for our dear arrogant King?” 

“ _Hah?!_ ” Kageyama's head immediately snapped over to the blond, leaning in closer- too close. Does he not know what personal space is? 

Ah, that’s right - he was supposed to ask him for a favour. He'd have to tone down on the teasing. For now. 

“Calm down, Your Majesty. I just want to talk.” Tsukishima stated rather bluntly, he was already regretting the whole… whatever this whole thing was. Kageyama was already so insufferable, would he really last?

“Doesn't seem like it,” Kageyama huffed before pulling his bag over his shoulder. Interrupting Tsukishima's thoughts. 

“Come on, let’s talk outside.” He said quickly, knowing himself he would probably bail out if he didnt do this quickly.

Kageyama and Hinata shared a look before the raven hesitantly followed him, making his way out of the Changing room.

“Are they gonna be okay?” Hinata asked Yamaguchi as he pulled on his shirt. His eyes trailing over to the other pair, a bit of concern and curiosity could be seen on his face.

Yamaguchi laughed “Don't even think about eavesdropping-” 

“Wha-!” 

“-without me.” 

Just as Tsukishima expected, Kageyama’s face displayed a bored expression, well, maybe it was due to the long hours of practice, that amount of work is sure to drain anyone. But the blond did not dwell on that. He just stepped in front of kageyama, keeping his distance. The blond glanced over the railing, it was already pretty late, he should probably hurry up.

“Is this about practice?” kageyama asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

“No-” Tsukishima had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. Of course, that was the only thing that this moron cared about. Tsukishima shut his eyes, trying to hold himself back from saying something that will most likely ruin everything. He took a breath before looking back at the Kageyama. Who, of course seemed to be even less interested in the conversation. 

Was this payback for acting like an asshole towards everyone?

“Just- ugh, King, go out with me.” 

Silence. 

Finally, Tsukishima stilled, realizing his bad wording. He swore to god if Kageyama laughed at him- 

“R...really?” 

Tsukishima blinked, Kageyama's soft voice catching him completely off guard, not even realizing what had been said. He opened his mouth to respond, only to close it again. 

This. This was new. 

Tsukishima eyed the male in front of him. Kageyama was tightly holding onto the handle of his bag, nails lightly digging into it, shoulders tense. Even in the dark, he could see Kageyama's bright red face, adorned with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape. He could see his lips twitching slightly - wait, was he holding back a smile? Tsukishima noticed the way of emotions that took over kageyama's face. Before the other turned his head away. If Tsukishima didn't know better he'd think the seter was flustered.

While Tsukishima was stupidly staring at him, the other spoke up again. “Okay... Okay.”

Kei frowned slightly, lips parted, almost bolting away when Kageyama walked up to him. The raven just watched him; he swore he saw the corner of Kageyama's lips curl up, almost like a smile, but before he could make sure, the other pulled away, nodding quickly before walking to the changing room. Probably to get Hinata. 

Now, Tsukishima wasn’t one to curse, but... 

_Fuck._

/ / / 

“Yamaguchi, this is bad,” Tsukishima said, holding onto the other's shoulders tightly, eyes wide. a panicked look had overtaken his face. The two were still in the changing room, The other duo had left a couple of minutes ago, letting the blond wallow in dismay. His friend, unfortunately, had to witness it all.

“Yup,” Yamaguchi sighed, holding onto the other’s arms, trying to pry him away so he could calm him down. Their bags have been abandoned on the floor, beside one of the chairs that the shorter one sat on beforehand, while waiting for the blond to come back.

“Very bad,” Tsukishima emphasized, his grip tightening before quickly loosening. 

“Mhm,” Yamaguchi nodded, finally yanking his arms away, stepping back to grab their things.

“What am I supposed to do?” Tsukishima groaned, pulling his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose. “He said okay!” His arms flew to his side, and he narrowed his eyes before continuing, “ _Just..._ Okay. And then he walked off? Who the fuck does that?!” He turned to his friend, almost dropping his glasses when he quickly threw his arms up. 

“Well, not many people ask someone to fake date them so they can get rid of their fangirls, but here we are,” Tsukishima grumbled, which roughly translated to “you're not helping”. “Well, I mean, I did have a suspicion that he might be gay. Considering how he’s pretty much the only one who never reacts to girls, and how when it comes to Hinata they have some kind of weird, telepathic, mutual understanding- but I'd never think he would be gay for _you._ ” 

Tsukishima glared at him (translation by yamz(tm):” I know what you mean, but what the fuck is that supposed to mean??”) which Yamaguchi just shrugged off. 

“This is the worst,” Tsukishima kept complaining as he grabbed his bag.

“Well, why don’t we just... go and tell him what happened? Clear up the misunderstanding?” 

“Ah, yes, because THAT'S easy. ‘Hey, king, sorry but the confession was fake, I just wanted to use you to get rid of people’ yeah good luck with that.” Tsukishima sighed “Just… Could you have ever imagined Kageyama crushing on anyone? Trusting someone with that? And he’s only now getting over what happened in middle school. Do you think he’s going to take it well? Do you want me to be the reason why we won’t be able to go to nationals? No, thank you.” 

“That's... weirdly considerate of you.” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, finally putting his glasses back on. “I don't want the whole team hating my guts because I hurt our precious widdle setter.” 

“Our..” Tadashi quoted. Tsukishima glared. “Well, it's your fault for wording it like that,” Yamaguchi quickly pointed out.

“How the hell was I supposed to know that he...” Kei paused as he cringed. “...liked me????” 

“He seems to be into assholes. I mean, have you seen whatever the heck was going on between him and the Aoba Johsai captain?” 

“Oh my god, Yamaguchi, either help me or shut up, this was your idea.” 

Yamaguchi laughed as he grabbed his bag. “Just go out with him and then break up by saying it didn’t work out, I guess? I mean, that's not really unbelievable, after all, the Tsukishima Kei confessed to him, so I'm pretty sure he’ll believe anything now.” 

Tsukishima let out a long sigh. “That means I’ll have to go out with him.” 

“Well, do you have any other ideas?” 

Tsukishima pursed his lips before letting out a defeated sigh. “No...” He admitted, much to his annoyance.

“Well, there you go then.” 

“Wait wait wait wait- Tsukishima did _what?!_ ” Hinata shouted, unnecessarily loud as always; Than again, that's nothing new for him.

“Dumbass. He confessed.” Kageyama murmured, a small blush still painting his cheeks pink. He was still somewhat internally giddy from before.

“Oh, wow... really???” Hinata asked once again, just to make sure this wasn’t some kind of a fever dream. 

“How many times do I need to tell you?!” Kageyama shouted, getting more flustered “Yes!” Kageyama felt his cheeks heat up even more, the situation sinking in more now that he had to repeat it.

Hinata went quiet for a bit before grinning, “Ooh!! That’s so cool!! So cool!! Congrats, Kageyama!!” He slapped the raven’s back, making the other splutter. He felt good right now. Very good. He could probably play a 5-set game, he thought. “When are you gonna go on a date??? I wanna know!! Tell me everything!” 

Kageyama blinked, raising an eyebrow. “Dates? Like, match dates?” he questioned. 

Kageyama kept walking forward, waiting for an answer until he came to a pause, realizing that Hinata wasn’t following him anymore. He looked back at the ginger, asking, “Dumbass. What are you doing?” 

“Kageyama. You know what a date is, right?” the shorter asked, a hopeful look on his face. 

“.... Well- when you spend time with your, uh- lover?” Kageyama responded, a bit hesitant. Why was Hinata even questioning him?

“Well... yes but- well. We hang out a lot. But we aren't dating, are we?” 

Kageyama looked at him before averting his gaze “No...” he answered before glancing back at Hinata. 

“Do you know how to _act_ on dates?” 

Kageyama frowned, letting out a huff. “Do you?” he challenged, not wanting to admit that he didn’t know. Secretly he was also hoping to get an answer from Hinata. 

“Well, I heard about them from TV shows and stuff...” Hinata trailed off.

“Oh...” 

Hinata clapped his hands. “We can ask Sugawara-san!” 

Kageyama blinked, before nodding, “Yeah, that sounds good.” Sugawara was nice, he would help. 

/////////////////////////////// 

“Waah!! So it wasn’t just a rumor??? You and Tsukishima are actually dating??!” Sugawara basically shouted out the question, kageyama could see his excitement, was this really something so astonishing that it would cause such a reaction out of someone? 

And rumors? Well, that was fast. Again, was this really that interesting to people? That feels weird to him for some reason.

“I thought it was a joke too!!” Hinata chipped in. “Which would probably be weirder, considering that Kageyama was the one to tell me.” He pointed over to him.

“Oi, dumbass! I’m right here!” He grabbed onto the ginger’s hair. Pushing his head down forcefully, his fingers getting tangled in the ginger's soft hair.

“Ow-! Yeah, I know that's why I pointed at you!” he tried to pull away, without any success. 

The three were in the changing room, about an hour before practice. 

Sugawara had once given Kageyama his number, in case of an emergency, one of the reasons the raven favourites the setter. But turned out that he would be the one to call first instead. Questioning the younger about the whole ‘Kagetsuki/Tsukikage’ rumor thing. Something that weirded out Kageyama even more. He explained that he needed help with it and of course their senpai had gladly agreed to that.

And he guessed Hinata was there for moral support. 

“Okay, okay, calm down you two, we don’t have much time. You need advice, right Kageyama?” 

The raven finally pulled his hand away from Hinata, looking at Sugawara. “Uhm. Yeah. I don’t know how this dating thing works.” 

The third year had a grin on his face. Kageyama didn’t know how to react to that. It didn't really seem to be a friendly smile “So, he was the one to confess, right? ~” he nodded. “That's nice. Probably took a lot of courage.” 

Both Hinata and Kageyama tilted their heads. “Huh..?” 

Sugawara blinked, his smile softening as he ruffled Tobio’s hair, noticing the doubt in his eyes. “I just think that because he’s pretty stubborn and well... has a pretty big ego, haha.” 

“Oh. Well. That doesn’t really matter to me.” 

Koushi’s eyes lit up at that. “Awh! Kageyama, who knew you could be such a sap!” He pulled away from him, continuing, “Anyway, since he was the first to confess, then we don't need to have any doubt if he likes you or not” why would he doubt that? Kageyama decided not to ask that. He just continued to listen instead. “But first, before anything, to try and avoid any unnecessary mess, I want to ask, tobio, do your parents know youre gay?”

Kageyama started, letting the question wash over him. “I’m what?” He asked confused, he didn’t remember learning that word. Did they even learn it? He probably slept through it. 

Sugawara stared at him, still smiling, but it felt stiff to him. He should have probably known the answer. But the other seemed more concerned rather than upset. “Ah.”


End file.
